College Effect Redux
by timinable
Summary: This is a rework of a prior fiction. It is alternate universe, so no Reaper threat, the kids are in college, and there is mystery and romance abrewin. May be moving to M soon for intense scenes/language. Shakarian/Shepley
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So as someone who writes, I hate having to admit when I have written something wrong. I wrote myself into a corner with College Effect – AU, and besides rewriting the whole thing there was not a way to recover from my FUBAR. So here I am, rewriting the whole thing, and hopefully this will leave you more satisfied than the crap that was heading your way. Happy reading!

Disclaimer: As always, Bioware's universe, I just piddle around here for my own enjoyment. I don't make money.

Chapter One

Citadel

The transit station reeked of travel: sweat, cheap food, dirty socks. The air recyclers helped, but the sheer mass of travelers that came and went on a daily basis was just too much. It certainly dampened the shock and awe from seeing the Citadel on approach, thought Jane as she wrinkled her nose. She hefted her tote and began walking toward the exit, and hopefully fresher air. "Sis! Wait up!" She heard her brother, and slowed, but kept moving forward. Another tote was unceremoniously dumped on her shoulder, pulling her off balance.

"You're supposed to make sure I don't get into trouble, remember?" John's eyes were playful, but she knew him well enough to hear the bitterness that had crept into his voice. They had shared a womb after all. Jane grunted and shoved her twin's bag back at him as they finally stepped out into the artificial brightness of the Citadel proper. "So, home sweet home. The council should really do something about that middle step. Impressive view! Urgh, cheap food stench! Impressive view!" Jane finally laughed at his over the top theatrics, when he wrapped his arm around her for a quick hug. "I know this is rough on you. Do we need to make you an appointment?"

His concern warmed her heart, as it always did. She signaled negative, and gave a tiny smile. Her brother: so lovely to her, so distant to everyone else. She couldn't be mad at him though, even if right before they had left the settlement three of his girlfriends had come to her in tears. "He's just pushed me away" they had wailed to her. Wailed! It disgusted her that her brother could do that, but the reaction by the girls was more so. So pitiful to be reduced to that.

"I'm sorry if I did something to tick you off." His sincere tone finished off the last vestiges of her anger.

"It wasn't really you. Maybe, anyway." She waved the conversation away, and really took in her surroundings. "It's beautiful here. Not quite the settlement, but the buildings are lovely in their own way." Her brother laughed.

"I suppose. There is no wildness though. The little green there is… it's all planned and sculptured. Takes away all the beauty I enjoyed. Buildings are just stylized lumps of rock and glass. Marvels of engineering, but nothing compared to what nature can accomplish without interference. The sunrises, the explosions of color in a meadow after a spring rain…" Jane started chuckling.

"My brother, the romantic." He looked so offended she laughed harder and a small pushing war ensued.

"Maybe, but if you tell anyone, I will tell them your secret nickname."

"You wouldn't dare. I will kill you!" She could feel her face heating up at the thought of that stupid nickname.

"Well even then it might be worth it…" He hugged her tight, then sighed. "Come on. Let's go find our new digs. Can't say I'm ultra-excited about school. Again. It seems like I just finished."

The taxi dropped them off at the edge of the Citadel University campus, right in front of the new T'Soni Administrative Center. It was all sleek edges and glass, a sprawling modern counter to the squat structure that was being taken down on the other side of the pathway. "Ready?" John asked. Jane took a deep breath, then nodded. His concern was written on his face for a moment longer before he nodded back and they made their way towards the building. Jane managed to suppress her sigh of relief.

The mass of students at the entryway was daunting. Turians, salarians, asari, and humans, singly and in groups, did not give Jane hope they would be done quickly, if at all today. Her shoulder was aching, all her possessions in one bag, and she had no place to put them unless they got their housing key. The siblings had qualified for reduced price student housing, and neither had thought to make alternate arrangements for accommodations if they couldn't get in today. "It's busy. I hope we don't have to get a hotel or something tonight." Jane dropped her bag and stretched her shoulder.

"Nah, I got this. When in doubt, punch your way through. You hold em still, and I'll knock em out."

"Don't be rude!"

He huffed at her, and crossed his arms like a petulant child. "It's not like they're actually human or anything." A few of the students sent disgusted looks toward John, causing the heat to return to her face. They certainly needed to do something about the artificial warmth here.

"You are forbidden from talking until someone asks you a direct question, ok? No waves on the first day. You promised. HEY!" The rangy looking human grabbed Jane's bag off the ground, and started running. Unfortunately for him, it was very heavy. Also unfortunately for him, John was a runner. His own tote landed at her feet with a thud and he leapt after the thieving bastard. It reminded her of the big earth cat documentaries she and her mom used to watch, a cheetah on the hunt, pouncing for the kill. John caught the thief within twelve strides.

"Can I talk to this one, sis?" Jane trotted up and grabbed her bag. She shook her head no and pointed discreetly at the three armored men coming their way. University Security, provided by Citadel Security. "Fantastic response time" he whispered right into her ear. They didn't even have to move people out of the way, as a void formed around them with each step. Jane had read urban legends that the university patrol "discarded" people who made too much trouble for the campus, and they were never heard from again. Her brother moved back to stand at her side, and a fraction of her tension eased.

The campus patrol arrived and Jane directed a sharp look at her brother. The squad was a turian and two asari. _Please understand, please don't get into trouble, please don't talk at all! _ Jane wished she were psychic. The thief started screaming "Arrest them! They tried to steal my bag from me! That guy ran me down and assaulted me! Arrest them!" The diatribe went on, and the turian stepped in front of Jane.

She gasped. "You took my bag!"

"Liar! She's a lying harlot! You can't trust women! Women are harlots! Let me have my bag and I'll go!"

"Hello, ma'am. My name is Officer Mercamius. May I see your identification please?" He glanced at her and John, not unkindly, but very professional.

"It's in the bag Officer." Jane gestured down and the Officer nodded. The thief began screaming louder as the he leaned in towards the bag.

"Which pocket ma'am?"

"The small zipper, on the front." Officer Mercamius reached in and pulled out Jane's visa pass and colony identification card. Even though she knew it was her bag, she was hard pressed to contain her relief at seeing her own face. She smiled at the turian. "I apologize that we caused any trouble for you. There were just so many people, and we were hoping to get in today, and while we waited I sat my bag down…" She flushed at having started rambling.

"I understand." He gestured her to stand next to him and turn around. "That pathway right there, you might have come in on it. Take a left on that pathway towards the back of this building, and when you come to a four way intersection make a right. That will take you towards the science building. Walk past that, and there will be a small building on your right hand side, it isn't marked. Go inside, and talk to them. They may be able to help out." He was whispering conspiratorially, then he straightened his professional mien slamming down full force. "We will be taking this man to campus lock up on disturbance charges. If you wish to press charges for theft, please stop by the office during hours. I will be happy to assist you."

"Uhh, thanks." Jane flashed her most brilliant smile, as she took her bag and identification back. The twins watched the three officers march the man now screaming about brutality away. "Come on." They passed the open door to the administrative building, and even with the commotion the line was longer than before.

"I don't think we're getting in today." His face was crestfallen.

"Yeah. That officer… he gave me some directions." She could see his eyes brighten at the prospect of adventure.

"Off then!"

"You are way too excited about this!" Jane mumbled to herself about adrenaline junkies.

"I can hear you! Where we going?"

"Towards the science building. Left"

Twenty minutes later, they arrived at the building. No marks, nothing. Just a nondescript place that could be anything. Jane wasn't so sure this was the best idea, but her brother pulled her inside. "This is really out of the way." He shrugged, and knocked on the only other door in the place.

"Come in!" The voice was overly perky. Jane grimaced, then braced herself and opened the door. They were greeted by an asari behind a tiny desk. She had a bright smile, and vacant expression. "Hi there! What can help you with? Checking in? Housing? Meal plans… wait no, never mind. I can't help with meal plans!" She waved away her mistake.

"Oh um. Yes, please. We didn't have prior arrangements…"

"Oh and the student office was bustling wasn't it? Oh yes! It is always that way. Well for a few weeks anyway! All right, let's see your colony identification cards please!" She paused for a moment, and took a long drink of something Jane hoped was non-energy. Jane grabbed her card and held it out next to her brother's. "Great! Great! I will get this handled for you guys! Not many people come my way, even colony kids. I keep telling the dean we need to advertise the colony liaison office, get some of the load off of student services since this office is supposed to be especially equipped for that. It hasn't really been looked at yet though, or more likely this office will continue falling through the cracks until the colony programs are better established. On the extreme bright side of things, I do get paid for very little work. Sometimes more company would be nice." Jane got the impression that more company meant any company at all. Before she could say anything the asari was talking again. "Oh, excuse me! I forgot! I am Liaison Por'ana, and I work with colonials to make sure your transition to the Citadel is smooth. Rehabilitate you guys so to speak!" Jane smiled to hide the anger bubbling up. She wasn't a dog! "So here we go. I actually got almost everything done, already, while you were talking. Omnitools up please!" A few beeps later and she was talking some more. "Now downloaded is a map of campus with directions to the housing unit you were assigned. We use security locks, not manual so be careful who you give the code to. There is a map of the citadel with forbidden neighborhoods and dangerous areas mapped out, places students typically hang out, and a guided tour of the ward here. Your classes have been confirmed and syllabi delivered to the message box associated with your student account. Books will be delivered to the message box within one citadel day cycle. If you do need assistance with a meal plan please feel free to make an appointment with the student services counselors listed on the student assistance sheet that has also been delivered. Is there anything else I can do for you? Any other questions you may have?"

Jane was amazed. It was almost like she was talking on inhale and exhale. She waited a moment longer, and when the asari just sat there with an overly pleasant smile, Jane smiled back slightly. "Ummm, no thank you. That was quite comprehensive. I appreciate the help."

"Oh it's no problem at all. Please do contact the liaison office at any time for all your student assistance needs." No one was this happy all the time, right? Jane shuddered a little as the twins left the office, and felt her brother do the same.

"That was almost the most terrifying experience I've ever had." John nodded his agreement. "Shall we go get our house then?" She snickered at her own joke, because surely it wasn't truly a house, and the two set off across campus.


	2. Chapter 2

**College Effect Redux**

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: **Standard disclaimer. This is Bioware's universe and characters, Im just trying something new in my head that leaked out onto paper. Thanks for being so awesome and allowing the use of your property Bioware!

It was a dump. Completely on the outskirts of the campus, a credit toss from the low income wards on the far side of the campus. Their omni tool tours didn't head that way. "Well… it's a roof right?"

"My sister. Ever the optimist." Jane rolled her eyes at her brother's back. "I can hear that you know!"

"Sooo, it's sort of furnished." A worn couch in a neutral beige looked to have been recently cleaned, Jane did not want to know of what, faced a bare wall. The shelving unit behind the couch stood empty. A hallway just off the far arm of the couch led to two bedrooms and a bathroom. The econobeds folded into the walls to open much needed space for doing things like standing. Still standing at the front door, the tiny kitchen on her left at least had a refrigeration unit, a sink, and counter oven. "And it's cheap."

"I get the bigger room!" She watched her brother dash to the back of the apartment. He came back a moment later, his face crestfallen. "They're the same size." Jane held in her laugh, trying to be sympathetic.

"Well, we COULD always get jobs. Upgrade housing."

"Yeah, right. School is more than plenty. Thanks though!"

"Slacker."

"Perfectionist." The pair continued their gentle ribbing, while they got their new house in order.

**First Day of Class**

Jane stepped into the massive room, an anxious spike running through her. She kept her face schooled into a mask, a learned skill that had been necessary after the raid, but she knew John wouldn't be fooled. He squeezed her arm lightly. Yep, not fooling him. As the two moved in, they were approached by another pair of humans, a dark haired male and female. Humans were in short supply in this class apparently.

"Hi! How are you? Where you in from?" The guy smiled brightly and offered his hand. She watched her brother take it, and just knew alpha male status was being vied for. She shook her head and turned to the pretty girl.

"I'm Jane. This is John. We're in from the colonies."

"I'm Ashley. This is Kaidan. We're here for the Junior Officer Program from Earth." Kaidan released John's hand, possibly a forfeit, and shook her own hand.

"Colonials! It's so nice to meet you. We've been hearing about the success of the colonies quite a bit lately in the news. Which one?" Kaidan's voice was doctor soothing, and it instantly put Jane on her guard.

"Mindoir." John answered. Jane could hear the tightness, but Ashley and Kaidan seemed unaware.

"OH! Mindoir is one of the colonies that's been highlighted recently! They are increasing recruitment because of the success that they have experienced. It's so nice to see colony kids making it!" Ashley's face had lit up with a huge smile. The Shepard's looked at each other in confusion. Practical non-stop raids from the Batarians had put the entire colony on their guard and set them back each and every time. They had heard other colonies were suffering as well.

"I'm going to walk around." Jane left as John nodded and continued chatting with Ashley and Kaidan. Walk around was code for be a wallflower. Her brother was so understanding. She made her way over to an Asari who was standing alone. "You have a good spot."

"I'm sorry?"

"You have a good spot. It's not as crowded on this side." Jane gestured to the fifty-odd other students congregating in groups around the wrestling mat in the center.

"Oh yes! There is a rather lot of noise isn't there? I'm Liara. Archeology."

"Nice to meet you Liara Archeology. I'm Jane Shepard."

Liara's laugh came slowly at first. "Liara T'soni. Archeology major."

"Jane Shepard, student of awful jokes and undeclared major. T'soni, like the administration building?" Liara hung her head and nodded.

"My mom Benezia. She made a handsome donation to the school about a year ago. I was sure it was so they would accept me to the program. It's pretty exclusive, but it must have been more generous than I thought."

"Maybe they needed a new building anyway, and her donation was at the right time?" Jane remembered the squat pile of bricks they were replacing.

"ALL RIGHT VARREN BAIT! GET IN LINES! ONE ON EACH SIDE OF THE MAT! MOVE IT!" The booming voice startled Jane, and apparently every other student in the place as the crush of students began lining up. The biggest krogan ever was standing at the corner of the mat, gesturing to each middle area of the square. She and Liara moved to the back of the closest line. "POSITION ONE!" He pointed to Jane's left. "POSITION TWO!" Across from Jane's line. "POSITIONS THREE AND FOUR!" Jane's right, and her own line respectively. Position three held Ashley, John, and Kaidan. The krogan moved to the middle of the mat. "I am Urdnot Wrex. You will be paired off, and have a mini battle to determine how much work each of you will need. You are being recorded, so do your best." He moved off the middle of the mat. "ONE AND THREE GO!"

"Oh, Goddess. This is just the worst." Liara whispered to Jane. She nodded back slowly. The pair on the mat squared off with a turian besting an asari after a few minutes.

"TWO AND FOUR, GO!"

Jane watched the matches, and kept an eye on her brother. He would go before her by quite a bit. She watched Ashley beat a Salarian, but it was close. After an even numbered match, it was John's turn. He was paired against a turian, and the match was over in short time. Her brother's face was reddening, and she knew he was going to do something. She prepared to move to the mat, but he left to stand by the wall. Kaidan barely won his duel, Liara lost her duel, and then it was Jane's turn. Her opponent was a fidgety volus. He wished her luck, and she did the same. They locked into a grappling stance. The little bastard was surprisingly heavy. They awkwardly shuffled back and forth for about thirty seconds when the volus tripped, pulling Jane down on top of him. Winner, Jane.

"That concludes class for the day! You have a lot of work to do! Some more than others. You will go and look at chapter one, hip throws. Practice! Prepare! There are demonstrations recorded in your student files, and you will be ready to pair off and master on Wednesday! Do you understand whelps?"

"Yes, Professor Wrex" the chorus came, and then the din of talking rose as student milled about to gather possessions and gossip. Jane looked around for John , and saw her brother and Ashley heading towards the turian that had bested John. A spike of panic sliced through her, as irrational thoughts of her being turned into a pariah and kicked out of school with him flowed into her mind. She dashed across the mat and reached the trio just as John shoved the turian backwards a step. "Hey! Hey! Not ok! You know better!" Jane put her hand on John's chest, her other hand held up towards the turian.

"He's a cheater!" John didn't yell, but the anger was there.

"Yeah, you're just a bruised loser." The turian retorted.

"John. Go home." She cut off any reply he could make. "Now!"

"Fine. I don't have class until math this afternoon anyhow." His voice was sulky, but he didn't stomp off.

"I'll see you when you get back from math then. I have science soon." He waved in acknowledgement, a halfhearted you-will-hear-about-this wave. She sighed and turned towards the turian. "I'm sorry, for my brother's behavior." The turian nodded, and started to move away. "I'm Jane! By the way."

"Garrus." His mandibles flickered, and he seemed to be debating something. "Which science do you have? It's my next course as well."

"Biology! Fun times. I imagine many a small animal will be sacrificed in the coming weeks." She wrinkled her nose, not looking forward to dissection.

"Mine too. Want to walk together?"

Jane nodded. "You were really fast." She blurted the words out as they were leaving the gym. "During your spar, you moved really fast. It was impressive. All the turians were really fast." She trailed off.

A nervous sounding chuckle erupted from his throat. "Turians have two years of mandatory military training before we can go to college. We learn hand to hand combat and weapons among other things." She watched him rub the back of his neck from the corner of her eye.

"So you're like 21 or something?" She couldn't stop the choked sound.

"No, I'm 18." Her relief was profound, and she didn't even know why.

"Oh. Where are you from?"

"Palaven. How about you?"

"Mindoir. The Citadel is so strange to me. Everything is fake, but it's real at the same time, like the day."

"Believe me, it's strange to me too, and I've been here a few times to visit my dad. He's C-Sec." Jane nodded, and wondered if the turian who had helped her earlier was Garrus dad, even though that was University Security and not Citadel Security. It would be a small universe. As they came in sight of the science building, she saw Liason Por'ana speed walking around the corner towards them. Her face broke into a huge grin, and she waved flamboyantly to them. Jane hesitantly waved back. It seemed like a nanosecond and there she was in all her energetic glory.

"Hi there! How are you acclimating? Making new friends I see. Are you a turian colonial by chance? Nevermind, doesn't matter! You are obviously already registered. How is your first day? Both of you seem in good health so far. No freshman flu yet! Just remember, new people crammed together all day, and germs spread like wildfire! We have a wellness clinic staffed by medical students, so if you start to feel under the weather, you should head on over! They need the practice! Well, see you later! Feel free to contact me if you need any assistance!" And she was gone, like a puff of caffeinated wind. Jane was unsure what to say, and judging by Garrus dropped jaw and mandibles, he didn't have anything either.

"What was that?"

"I'm… honestly not sure. She was my colonial liason to get registered and she has to be on uppers. No one can be that perky all the time." Garrus nodded agreement. After a moment of silence, they reached their classroom, and so far there wasn't anyone she recognized. "Lab partner?"

"Pardon?"

"Will you sit next to me, and be my partner and if we have to dig inside dead bodies you can do all the gross work? She smiled her best most pleading smile, and he laughed.

"Well, you're honest. You get to do all the paperwork though. Lab partners." They moved inside and sat at an empty table. Jane mulled her first day. A new friend. Her brother wasn't expelled. A good day to be sure.


	3. Chapter 3

**College Effect Redux**

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: **I'm still putting these, because reasons. But all the disclaimers Ive ever written apply to this chapter too. 

Jane opened the door to their unit, walked in and flopped on the couch. Garrus had walked her to their building, and it had been a pleasant stroll, but she was mentally overwhelmed. The biology professor had been so scatterbrained; she kept repeating information five or six times, but never in the same order. She was also worried about John. He could be hot headed and he liked to bend the rules. She groaned into the couch cushion, because honestly she was just kidding herself. John loved to break the ruled when it suited his purpose. A knock sounded on the door frame.

"Can I come in? The door is open" That too soothing voice made her shudder with disgust. She'd had to deal with the psychiatry doctor that sounded just like that after losing part of her family in a raid. It was always that same soothing voice, and then hospitalized. At least until she had practiced neutral face and I'm-all-better rhetoric.

Without turning her face, "Hi Kaidan. Come in. I'm afraid I won't be good company." She heard his laugh to her muffled response, and forced herself to sit up to repeat the words.

"I feel that sentiment. I'm pretty sure I'm going to have a migraine from Biotic training."

"Wait. You're a biotic?" Ahe looked at him curiously, not having met a human biotic before. Or any biotic for that matter, that she knew of. It didn't come up much in conversations. His throaty chuckle sounded nervous, and she flushed (Damn heat regulators). "I'm sorry . I've just never met one before. A..a biotic. We heard stories, how biotic implants are compatible with those who have eezo poisoning. Are you going to die?"

"I… well I don't think so. I feel fine to me. Mostly anyway. I guess they're still working out the kinks for human physiology. A lot of first gen humans went insane or did die. These new versions are more stable. There's still instances of madness, but less outright death." He spoke matter of factly, about death and poisoning. It was admirable, and yet creepy.

"So Ashley. Is she?" Kaidan shook his head no.

"She's career military. Family military."

"Oh." It was all she could say. She just didn't feel a kinship with him. He was nice certainly. Definitely cute, with a nice derriere, but he still set her on edge. It wasn't fair to him, but it was there in the back of her mind.

"So, has your brother called you yet? We were going to head to a club after classes. He was going to invite you." Bless her brother! He was probably going to make excuses for her, because too many people while she was like this led to unpleasantness. She could deal with it if she was mentally prepared, but class had taken away that preparation.

"I can't tonight. I didn't sleep very well, and class was difficult to follow. I'm going to have to do my reading and then pass out. Who knew school could take all your mental agility away!" She laughed, fake to her own ears, but Kaidan just smiled in return.

"Oh, yeah! Well, next time then. Don't be a stranger, ok?" She nodded and he left the apartment, latching the door behind him. She had been an awful hostess, he'd stood the whole time, and Jane hadn't offered him anything. She fired off a message to her brother, letting him know what had happened so he wouldn't contradict her, then she went to her bed and slept the sleep of the truly exhausted, or passed out.

**One Week Later**

Jane jogged on the treadmill, sweat trickling down her back, struggling to keep her breathing even. Stupid coping strategies! She'd probably be better off beating something, but scientists were POSITIVE this released endorphins, and she would feel fantastic. At the moment she felt her legs burning. Her lungs and throat were burning. Pretty much everything was parched and/or on fire. It certainly didn't feel "good". She'd have to get some music and double up on the positive psyche help. Finally, the treadmill began slowing for the cooldown and stopped completely. She pulled in a shaky breath and stepped, or tripped if you will, off the infernal machine. Before her floppy legs could betray her further, a set of very strong arms caught her.

"Thanks." She caught her balance and looked up at: "Garrus! Hi! How are you?"

His mandibles flared in that turian grin. "I'm doing great. Came in to hit the punching bag for awhile, maybe lift some weights. It helps keeps me quick."

He had walked her home every day they had had class together. Pseudo suspicious, she gave him the evil eye. "Wait a minute. Are you following me?"

"What? I suppose you could say I follow you home, except I'm more next to you, and not really following."

She chuckled at his so serious expression. "I'm sorry. I was teasing you. How often do you come to the gym?" He gestured to the hanging bag and she stood behind it to "steady" it, although if it hit her, her legs would betray her. He started a series of rapid jabs an dchops.

"Every day I'm in here. I was the top hand to hand combatant in my unit during training, and I want to keep that up." An idea hit her. She wasn't last in hand to hand, but bottom ten for sure.

"Would you train me?" He stopped hitting the bag to look at her.

"What? Why?"

"Well we're lab partners right? Maybe we could be partners for hand to hand too. I could learn a lot from you and it would be way more fun than that torture machine." She muttered under her breath "besides, I have to be here anyway."

He cocked his head a little to the left. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you have to be here anyway?"

She felt the dull arc of resignation. Turian hearing was freaking cringeworthy apparently. "I;m supposed to use exercise a coping mechanism. For stress. My group therapy team tells me it's scientifically proven to make you feel better. Frankly, I feel worse, and sore. Or worse because I'm sore. Probably the second one."

He mulled it over, and Jane watched him consider. "I don't know. A weakling human as a sparring partner…" Jane was about to unleash righteous indignation when his mandibles fluttered wide. "Ok. Partners." She smiled, elated, because he'd said yes, and he didn't pry. She knew it would come up sooner or later, but she would do anything to continue feeling semi normal by delaying the looks of pity.

"I'm wiped out for the day. Will we start the same time tomorrow?"

"Sure, but keep holding the bag. It might benefit you to watch the motions we will put in practice tomorrow." She nodded, and moved behind the bag again. She watched his jabs and chops, high to low to mid. After he did the motions a few times slowly, he began picking up speed, putting more power behind each thrust and swing. He was certainly in peak physical form. What was she thinking! She hoped she was still red from exercise, so Garrus wouldn't notice the of… embarrassment. Yes, that was it.

After he had finished up; "Four is good right?"

"Yes, that would be great!" She was still slightly breathless. Maybe she should get tested for asthma or something.

"I'll walk you back to your building."

"You don't have to! I've been there before, on my own and everything!"

"Yes, but I enjoy your company." He flared his mandibles in the disarming Turian grin, and Jane felt that asthma, it HAD to be, flare up again.

"OK." She capitulated with a smile that she kept the entire way home as they chatted biotiball, school work, and how the Citadel was starting to feel more like home. She knew weightier topics would come, but for now it was enough as they walked side by side.

As she and Garrus approached, John came flying out of the building, and she could guess he'd been watching for her. He looked mad. Disappointed. "Jane! Where have you been? I messaged you, and you can't be bothered to let me know you're even a live, and then you come waltzing up with that cheating bastard of an alien?! Get inside. Now."

She didn't see Garrus move, but she felt it. It was a loosening of muscles, and a ready energy. John squared up to throw a punch, and probably fight dirty. "No! John, no! Garrus, please!" She put herself between them, hoping neither would start a brawl with her there.

"Jane…"

"John! He's my lab partner, and my gym partner. Dr. Rydecki said I should start going remember? Three to five times a week."

"Yeah, but I was going to take you." He sounded like a sulky child. "I just… took Ashley out to lunch first." He trailed off.

"With no message." She prompted him.

"With no message," he repeated. "But he's an alien! A turian!"

"But he's also number one in hand to hand class. He's going to tutor me. And.. I can make choices John." She turned to look her brother right in the eye. "Even if I make a mistake, which I'm not saying this is one, you've made plenty yourself." Standing up to her support system, confronting her brother, was the hardest thing she had done since she had stayed silent during the raid. Her heart was pounding, and she knew if this didn't stop quickly, there would be panic.

To her surprise, John backed down. "I can't say this is over sis. But I will be there for you." She hugged her brother tightly. "So you want to come out with Ashley, Kaidan, and me?"

"No, because you're a meany head. She laughed and let go of her brother, and turned. "Four pm." She offered her hand and he took it in an approximation of a handshake and nodded. The coiled readiness had dissipated.

"Four. I'll see you then." He headed towards his own home, and John grabbed her around the shoulders.

"Come on. You need a shower. How many classes do you have with him?" John steered her up to the unit, grilling her the whole way on turians, group therapy, and feelings. It was nice to be loved.


	4. Chapter 4

College Effect Redux

Chapter 4

Two weeks had passed, blessedly uneventful as far as her brother was concerned. Liara had joined Jane and Garrus for their hand to hand tutoring sessions, and the two young women had improved immensely, moving from "definitely going to fail this class" to the solid middle of the pack. Professor Wrex had been impressed with their overall progress and even moreso by Jane. He had come to her after class just this most recent period and asked her permission to put her up for an award. "Shepard," he had growled, his baritone vibrating her organs, "I can see you're going to be a contender for most improved non-biotic." He had glanced over with a sneer at the biotics receiving special instruction from an Asari Commando. "I need your written release to keep a video log of your performance to submit at the end of semester." She had been ecstatic, though she hadn't yet told anyone.

Now she was sitting on the springy-not-in-a-good-way couch, forehead wrinkled as she struggled with the nuances of Asari literature, and tried to ignore the banging her brother was making. "What are you even DOING?" she called out. His muffled response indicated he could possibly be suffocating to death. With a sigh, she heaved herself up and walked down the tiny hallway to stand in front of his door. An extra loud bang from inside precluded her knocking and she thrust open the door, to instant regret. "Oh geez, what the hell are you doing?!" She swiftly turned her back but not before getting an eyeful of nude brother with a towel over his face, back to the storage unit.

She heard the wet towel, because of course it was wet, smack the floor and her brother stand and pull up the jeans that had previously been around his ankles. "Ummmm, well you see, Ash told me about this ancient way of… you know, like pores and softening and making your hair softer, and what not. And we have a date in a bit, and I thought maybe I should test it out while I got dressed, and that was probably a bad idea, but I think it really did help soften up the stubble. I guess I could have done it sooner." Jane rolled her eyes at his explanation, and shook her head as he finished lamely.

"I'mmmmm just going to go over here back to studying." She pulled the door closed behind her – firmly thank you very much – and took the three steps back to the living where she stared at the couch that was quickly becoming her nemesis. With a huff, she picked up her textbook and moved to the microtable chair that was just as uncomfortable-but-in-a-different-way-so-it-was-better-right-now, and sat with a long groan. She was supposed to be young dammit! John's door opened, and he exited still pulling on his tee shirt. "Where are you headed? Were you going to get any of your work done?"

"Oh, no worries about any of that homework stuff. I convinced my profs and fellow students that maybe just tests should be counted." He wiggled his eyebrows mischievously and flashed his notorious grin. "Also maybe that grading on a curve would make them look way better. Ash and I are headed to some poetry reading or something." He finished with a hand wave, dismissive of the poetry.

"Wow, you must really like her." This was a rare time, when Jane had no snappy comeback for her twin. She could usually pull something out, but John was going to a POETRY READING. This was unheard of.

"I do. It's weird." He flashed his grin again. "I'm going to head out. We're meeting at the shuttle stop in fifteen minutes. Not sure when I'll be back. Don't wait up!" He waved out a tiny salute and left, impish grin still in place.

Jane opened her textbook, and let out a growl of frustration as her stomach chimed in that schoolwork could wait. There was nothing to eat. Studying had been the number one focus for the week. Grunting with disgust, Jane grabbed her meal plan chit from the counter, and headed out the door. It was only at the stairwell that she realized she was still in pajamas, which normally wouldn't be cause for alarm, but the short shorts were a little too short, since she had also neglected her laundry this past week.

"Argh, you need to get it together," she mumbled as she turned back towards the apartment, which she also had forgotten to lock. Several minutes later, hair brushed and up, running pants and tee shirt that were at least clean on, she grabbed her chit again and double checked that she was indeed ready to actually leave this time. A sharp rap on the door brought her focus outward again.

She opened the door expecting Liara or perhaps her neighbor coming to complain after the banging had of course stopped. Instead there was a human in a suit, a businessman puffed up with own importance. That or John was in major trouble with the school and this was their University appointed lawyer. He looked rather sharky. "Can I help you?" Jane asked cautiously.

"Good afternoon! Are you Jane Shepard, colonial transplant?" She barely held in her snort at the word transplant.

"Uhhh, yeah?" Jane hesitated, suspicion filling her.

"It's so wonderful to meet you!" He enthusiastically offered his hand, and Jane stared at it for a moment, only taking it when the point of rude came up. His excitement heightened her suspicion until her gut was roiling. She pulled her hand back gingerly. :I'm a representative of Intatek, a company that is on the forefront of innovative design. Our policy is 'The best and brightest minds for the best and brightest future'." He flourished a gesture that nearly slapped her in the nose, then proceeded talking with nary an apologetic glance. "I'm a part of the recruitment division, and our records indicate that you are a top candidate to be a part of our team!" He flourished again and then smiled expectantly.

"What do you even do?" She blurted out the question, and he started talking about himself before she correct the question.

"Oh that's easy! I get files and make first contact with potential recruits. Im the sole Citadel representative. We're so exclusive in recruitment that occasionally I got months without being able to chat with potentials, although this year we have more than ever before! Exciting times let me tell you! As I said, Intatek is really only interested in the best and the brightest, the top tier that show work ethic and enthusiasm. We understand that you are going to be nominated for several student awards, and initial surveys indicate that you are dedicated to being a top student. It's for this reason we would like to invite you to our private recruitment seminar, here on the Citadel. Free meals (Jane's traitorous stomach took this moment to growl excitedly) complimentary gift bags, and if you decide that Intatek is right for you, tuition buyouts and sign on bonuses that will leave you speechless."

"And where did you get this information? It's only week three of school, isn't that too early for your people to decide who is the right candidate?"

He flushed red. "Im not at liberty to discuss our sources obviously."

Jane grunted. "That means "obtained illegally". You should leave before I call USec. You're obviously not a resident in this building (she sneered at his clothes) so you should leave." She attempted to close the door and his body wormed in so it thudded back open.

"Wait! You should give us a chance! If you work hard for the company, they will work hard for you! We can't be beat!"

"I'm calling security now. I don't appreciate your pushiness and I am not interested." She was definitely not interested in anything Intatek now. Forcing the door closed, she leaned back against it and took several deep, steadying breaths. Another set of raps at the door caused her to swing it open with more force than was necessary. "I thought I said to – KAIDAN! What are you doing here? I thought you were someone else." She blushed at the social gaffe, and he held his hands up in a gesture that said it's ok.

"Hi… I'm sorry. I just got done declining a poetry reading, and as much as I do love poetry (that was sarcasm Jane thought), I really couldn't stand to see your brother and Ashley…. Cuddling." Obviously not his first choice of word, and Jane laughed. "Anyway, John mentioned you might be hungry, and I thought maybe I could take you to this noodle place. Supposedly the best in the galaxy!" He grinned his winning smile.

Jane hesitated, thoughts clanging around like alarm bells, each louder than the last. Resolving to actually make friends this semester, she decided to accept his offer. "OK, that sounds really good. Im starving." She breathed out a laugh as her stomach growled loudly in agreement with the declaration.

Kaidan grinned. "Great. So who were you expecting?"

"I'll tell you all about on the way over. This guy was a creep!" She locked up, and they started walking, side by side, not too close.


	5. Chapter 5

College Effect Redux

Chapter 5

A/N: Forgot to write out my apology last chapter! Im so sorry for how long it took for update, and I swear Im trying to do better about being on a schedule for updating! Forgive me! I also forgot my disclaimer (raises hands to face in mock scream).

Disclaimer: Mass Effect is the property of Bioware, but they are a generous company and allow people like me to dress up the characters. Thank you Bioware!

The Asari hostess escorted Jane and Kaidan, winding through the crowd that was only just beginning to disperse, to a booth at the far side of the restaurant. "Hot and spicy or regular?" The hostess waited expectantly, her gravelly voice at odds with her appearance. Jane glanced at Kaidan and raised an eyebrow. He shrugged.

"I guess a little adventure never hurts. Hot and spicy!" Jane smiled at the hostess, who turned towards Kaidan, who nodded in agreement with another little shrug. "Sure, why not." The hostess placed a number placard on the table and sauntered off to turn in two order tokens. Jane glanced around the booth, blue plastic seat covers, metallic tabletop, and neon piping made for a headache inducing experience. She could only guess how Kaidan was feeling, and he rubbed his temples to confirm her suspicions.

Before she could ask, he started talking. "So, I was thinking on the way over here, about corporate politicking and loopholes that exist, and it seems like Intatek is, maybe, a branch of an already existing company. It does also sound like there is some sort of illegal activity going on if they have access to student files."

She waved her hand. "I'd rather not talk about them anymore right now. For starters, we won't be able to find out anything else right now. Also, that guy was an ass, and I'd rather not give him anymore of my time." Kaidan laughed.

"Absolutely reasonable. So how about you tell me your deepest darkest secret?" He tapped her knuckles playfully.

"I don't like the way your voice sounds," she blurted out. Jane slapped her hands over her mouth and flushed red. He was definitely taken aback. "Shit, that wasn't what I meant to say at all. I had a rough patch, and I really can't believe I'm telling you this, but I want you to know because I didn't mean to hurt your feelings ." She backpedaled, trying to fix the situation. Sure, she could be just as brutal as her brother, but she really did want to make more than one friend in college. "You sound like one of the doctors. You're supposed to trust the doctors, to help make the right decisions, and I couldn't. You just have that same voice."

Kaidan's face softened. "I can't say I completely understand, because I don't, although it probably doesn't help that I told you I want to be a politician. Not historically the most trustworthy occupation," he lamely joked. Jane laughed anyway, and the tension eased. The neon trim at their table began flashing, and a Salarian waiter sat their bowls down. "Thank you," they murmured simultaneously. The waiter bobbed a nod out and continued his back and forth serving route; even after the lunch crowd this place was busy.

They ate their noodles in silence, occasionally blowing puffs of air or reaching for their water after a particularly spicy bite. "What made you decide to be a politician? Do you really think humanity stand a chance of being chosen for a Council seat?" Jane was genuinely curious. The Council hadn't added a seat since the genophage had almost extincted the Krogan, but Kaidan seemed very passionate and motivated. If anyone could do it, in her mind, he probably could – even if she disagreed with politics as a matter of course.

He looked thoughtful for a moment, taking a few bites of noodles. "Well, I will answer the second question first, since I think it answers the first question nicely as well. I think we as a race bring a lot to the metaphorical table. We're adaptive, much moreso than Salarians or Turians, to environmental conditions. That means we can offer excellence as explorers and surveyors. We're genetically adaptable, and in recent months experimentation to find the upper limit of human biotic ability, which some say could rival the Asari. For as much as the other races are constrained by their environments or their genetics, or any of that stuff, humans are not. We're viewed with mistrust, and I want to change that, to bring new insight into the political climate of the future." His eyes practically sparkled with enthusiasm at the thought of galactic law.

Jane managed, only barely, to keep a straight face. "You must really be a delight at parties," she deadpanned.

"Surprisingly enough, not really. Most people don't care about the Council or a seat for humanity as long as their needs are met. The status quo is good enough." He was so earnest, Jane could only grin and chuckle. "Annnd you were kidding." His skin deepened into a flush.

"I'm sorry!" Jane was quick to reassure him. At least he had a dream. "I tend towards sarcasm courtesy of my twin. No matter how much he can get on my nerves, he does have my back though."

"It's nice to have someone you can count on like that. Ash has sisters climbing out of the woodwork, but I was an only child. She kind of became my sister, since we grew up together. She's tough, doesn't take any crap. Helped me out of more spots than I can count."

Jane felt herself beginning to relax, a good joke (ok a really bad joke if she was honest) and common ground setting her more at ease. "How did you get to be a biotic? I've not met a human one before you, and heard it was quite rare. Is it something you sign up for?"

Kaidan laughed. "That would be nice. I guess there was this big accident was mom was pregnant with me. Eezo exposure from a waste shuttle crash. There was a small blurb in the newspaper, about the crash, and just recently a research article linking eezo exposure to biotic development. Mom couldn't have any more kids after that, so she sort of adopted Ashley later on." He gave a rueful smile. "If I'm honest, she pretty much adopted the entire neighborhood. How about your family?"

Jane had always been purposefully vague regarding her family so Kaidan had no idea, but she felt her heart clench anyway. "It's just me and John, and occasionally my dad, now." The lump in her throat persisted, despite claims that time would remove the pain. She cleared her throat, managing to squeeze out the words. "There was a raid on the colony…" Falling silent, she put some noodles into her mouth, doing her best to send the tears down with them.

"I'm sorry. Let me pay real quick, and then we'll get you out of here." He stood quickly and rushed to the cash register queue. Jane turned and discreetly blew her nose, hoping her skin wasn't turning red from the emotion. She schooled her face to neutral, and stood to join Kaidan.

"You shouldn't be the one who is sorry. I need to get used to saying it, just blurt it out and be done. It's just… if I say it, if I rip that bandage off, what if it still never heals?" She spoke softly, hoping he could hear her, and wishing he couldn't.

"I won't press you, but if you want my advice, if you never take that bandage off it will never get the chance to heal." He patted her arm gently and they waited in silence until their turn to pay. Jane started to pull out her chit, and Kaidan stopped her. He flashed the Asari hostess turned cashier a brilliant smile, and paid for both bowls. As they we were walking out, he started to pull out his omni tool, "I'll message your brother…"

"NO! It's all right, please no! No, he's having a grand old time reciting poetry! I'll just head over to the student gym, maybe. Beat a punching bag into submission. I'm part krogan don't you know." She flashed a small smile.

Kaidan laughed. "I wouldn't doubt it at all. You've improved in hand to hand for sure!"

Jane raised her eyebrows. "You noticed? Garrus has been tutoring me and Liara. She's gotten much better as well."

"Oh yeah! During our biotic only sessions I used to be able to win easily, not now… yeah, it's 50/50. If I get a lucky pull off or something." The pair continued towards the student housing area, amicably discussing classmates.


End file.
